1992
Events concerning the Grand Theft Auto series in 1992 Game World 2D Universe *Tetsuo is confirmed to be a Yakuza torturer, although the witness loses both eyes. 3D Universe *An earthquake damages bridges connecting between Flint, Red, and Bone County, leading to its closures for an extended period. *Ken Rosenberg is sent to Fort Carson, San Andreas by Tommy Vercetti to be rehabilitated. *OG Loc is sent to prison and enters a relationship with Freddy. *Madd Dogg undergoes rehabilitation for emotional and drug-use issues. *Beverly Johnson is murdered in the Johnson House in a drive-by shooting by the Ballas. *The events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas takes place. **Carl Johnson returns to San Andreas from Liberty City after hearing of his mother's death. **Freddy is killed by Carl Johnson and OG Loc. **Alan Crawford is killed by Carl Johnson. **Little Weasel is killed by Carl Johnson. **Kane is killed by Carl Johnson. **Sean Johnson is wounded and arrested in a shootout and the Grove Street Families territories and turf fall in the hands of the Ballas. **Carl Johnson met Catalina and together they rob a gas station, a liquor store, a betting shop and a bank. **Claude and Catalina leave San Andreas to perform robberies for 9 years. **CJ meets and begins working for Mountain Cloud Boys leader Wu Zi Mu. **The Snakehead is killed by Carl Johnson. **The Loco Syndicate disbands after the murder of founding members Jizzy B., T-Bone Mendez and Lance Wilson at the hands of Carl Johnson. **CJ begins to work for a U.S. federal agent, Mike Toreno. **A government plane is destroyed by Carl Johnson. **A Jetpack is robbed from the Area 69. **The Four Dragons Casino opens for business. **Johnny Sindacco suffers a heart attack and dies. **Officer Pulaski is killed in a car chase by CJ. **Second Forelli Don,Marco Forelli is killed by Carl Johnson on Salvatore Leone's orders. **Caligula's Casino is robbed by the Mountain Cloud Boys and Carl Johnson. **Big Poppa is killed by Carl Johnson. **Sweet is finally released from prison as part of an agreement between Mr. Toreno and CJ in exchange for CJ having done work for Mr. Toreno after several weeks. **A large-scale riot erupts across the city of Los Santos, following announcement by Red County District Attorney's Office dropping charges against C.R.A.S.H. member Frank Tenpenny for lack of evidence necessary to convict him. **Big Smoke is killed in a shootout at his Crack Palace and Frank Tenpenny is killed in an automobile accident when his firetruck fell off a bridge in Ganton into Grove Street. *Soon after the riots, reporter Richard Burns is fired from WCTR News. *Madd Dogg's new album achieved a golden record. *Roger C. Hole is elected to his first term as the Mayor of Liberty City."R.C. Hole In Another Probe" - Anul Garbaskar, Liberty Tree HD Universe *April 1st: The Bosnian war begins. Niko Bellic later fights in the Bosnian conflict on the Serbian side. *Lester Arnold is arrested for assault, aged 30. *Joseph Johnson is arrested for assault, aged 19. *Albert Lawson is arrested for assault, aged 33. *Oswaldo Quiroga is arrested for promoting prostitution, aged 35. *Heathcliff Waterstreet is arrested for possession of methamphetamine, aged 17. *Roy Zito is arrested for armed robbery, aged 19. *Jon Gravelli is arrested for obstruction of justice, aged 69. *Gerald McReary is arrested for armed robbery and hijacking, aged 19. *Los Santos Golf Club is established in Richman, Los Santos. *Glenn Scoville is born in Los Santos. *Justin is born. *The movie 'The Shoulder of Orion II' was produced by Richards Majestic Productions. *The latest the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist can be born. *''Invade and Persuade II'' is released. References Navigation es:1992 hu:1992 it:1992 pt:1992 ru:1992 uk:1992 Category:Years